wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- RockClan arrived first, Runningstar waited for the others. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:06, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw hopped over a rock and was in the clearing. It looked so cool! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "it is nice here," Pepper mewed. For a mangry fox, he thought. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! I wish Fennelkit could have seen it!" Nightpaw mewed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Who is Fennelkit?" Pepperpaw asked, he had never heard of her before, but then agai. n, half his times at RockClan had been fighting or solving a murder.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Fennelkit was my sister. She died a few moons ago," Nightpaw mewed, in a suddenly flat tone. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:14, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....umm.....I'm sorry....." Pepperpaw mewed, he didn't know what to say to that. Why was he a Clan cat now, anyway? ----- Runningstar glanced around. "Shall RockClan go first?" he asked, in a slight hiss. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "The other Clans' aren't even here yet..." Blizzardheart pointed out. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Runnningstar looked around, feeling jerked back to the reality. "I was talking to myself." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, I'm sorry," ''Blizzardheart meowed mildly and walked away. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC)\ Runningstar fiddled with his paws/ [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:22, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind's ears pricked, as he waited for the other Clans to turn up. --look me in the eye 04:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was starting to feel impatient, and annoyed. "Ugh! Are the other Clans always this slow?" he moaned. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator lead StormClan into the gathering area, his eyes tired. It had been a very long journey for the clan.----Sunfire snaked around, searching for things to steal.Silverstar 10:45, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike slipped into a group of RockClan cats. Maybe Riverpaw rejoined? maybe he'd see her again! he hadn't seen her in some moons though.... Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:21, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was feeling quite annoyed with the other Clans. Why on earth did I come to this thing? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike looked at some RockClan apprentices. He padded up to them. "Hello, I just wanted to ask if there is a she-cat in your Clan with the name Riverpaw...?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw wondered if it was a good idea, "It's River''wish'' now." He mumbled. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit paused at the edge of the clearing. She was out of breath. ---- Oh, look, another Clan's here, Frozenwind thought. --look me in the eye 20:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Wait, so she did rejoin?" Jumpstrike asked excitedly. "Is she here?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Ummm....yeah...." Pepper didn't want to talk that much, he wnated to go back to camp. ----- Riverwish padded around the gathering place with one thought on her mind, she had never said goodbye to her mother, and now it was too late. Wolfstar was dead, killed. And Riverwish would never be able to speak to her again. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger had hesitantly agreed tho attend the gathering, and walked by himself, kicking a stone with a paw. He had never received news of his sister Riverpaw, he wasn't even sure if she was alive.Silverstar 03:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverwish wondered what happened her brothers....one was being called a murderer.....she wasn't really surprised. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:55, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger, lost in his weird, puzzling thoughts, ran into a nearby she-cat. He rose to his paws in a hurry, glowering at the warrior slightly. She seemed...familiar.Silverstar 03:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw could not see how no one had brought anything up yet. "Do you have a cat named Morningwing in your Clan?" he blurted out to Swampgator. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator narrowed his eyes down at the apprentice in a sight look of surprise. "Yes, we do, he's the brother of Dusktiger. He's somewhere over there, brown with black patches.---- Shorepebble huffed, searching for entertaining cats to converse with.Silverstar 04:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, he is a murderer." Pepperpaw mewed. ----- Autumnpaw flinched, this wasn't good. He could only guess the StormClan cat's response, but it couldn't be great, after all, he wouldn't be happy to have a Clan mate called a murderer by a cat from another Clan.... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:06, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The deputy narrowed his eyes coldly. "You, apprentice, have no right to not only accuse one of my warriors of murder, but speak to me of such matters as only an apprentice. I'd watch your tongue; StarClan isn't fond of bloodshed caused during Gatherings, especially when they're caused in vain."Silverstar 04:09, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "He killed Vinefur!" Pepperpaw hissed. ------ Runningstar glanced at his apprentice. "That's enough, Pepperpaw." he mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator flattened his ears. "Your accusations are false. Not only is StormClan many miles away from any clan, but for unspecified reasons, Morningwing struggles to navigate. Listen to your leader, his word is law."Silverstar 04:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw gave Runningstar a look that said, if-I-didn't-want-to-stay-here-you-would-be-so-dead, because that was what he meant. ----- "Swampgator," Runningstar tried to speak calmly, "I knew Morningwing well when he was younger, and don't think he is a murderer; but Vinefur, out medicne cat, was found dead with his scent around it. Was he--in the area--around that time, maybe he saw something?" what Runningstar said was true; he couldn't think of Morningwing as a murderer, it was much more likely he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he could have seen something. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator twitched his tail tip to show his irritation. "As I said, he couldn't have. Not to be cruel to him, but he seems to barely be able to move about out territory. He's like our blind medicine cat apprentice, Foggypaw. It would've taken him days to get tho your territory, if possible for him to do so, and we would've noticed his absence. I am no longer shaking of this, for three accusations are causing me irritation, and I am only here to stand in Hiddenstar's place. StormClan didn't come here to be accused, we came here to peacefully meet."Silverstar 04:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "As you wish then, Swampgator. I will not continue this topic." But I will find out something to do...''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger growled at the accusations of his brother, fluffing his pelt before stalking off. If they wanted his brother, they'd have tho get through him first.---- Sunfire walked around in a jolly manner, stealing whatever she could.Silverstar 04:27, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was not satisfied, but he stayed where he was, he shot a glare at the StormClan cats. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorepebble have Pepperpaw the stank eye, that literally screamed 'square-up'. Swampgator, although pleased with his sister's undying loyalty, cleared his throat, catching her attention and making her stop. The pretty warrior flattened her ears, looking away and grumbling quietly.Silverstar 04:31, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing, who had heared the RockClan cats talking about him, sat a little ways away, not wanting any of them to speak to him. ---- Jumpstrike blinked. That was sudden... ---- Fernstar led ShadeClan into the clearing, they were noticeably thin. Dewfur looked to see Runningstar. That was pretty cool. His father was a leader. ---- Winterfall ignored everyone and everything else and tried to find Morningwing. She hadn't spoken to him since before Vinefur had died, she had to see if he was okay. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) This is just great, you nearly got all the Clans to fight at your first gathering... a voice said in Runningstar's head. "Shut up." he mewed threw gritted teeth. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong slowly followed her mate with her head bowed, as if embarrassed by the current state of her Clan. Her pelt was fairly dirty and matted due to her constant hunting, and her ribs poked out from underneath her pelt...yet, she still seemed to be...plump? (If you're ok with her expecting now, Lily).---- Darkstorm kept his distance from his starving and dirty Clanmates, despite being equally skinny. He had been extremely quiet lately, for he had noticed Shadowsong's belly, and knew what that meant. They had been close, good friends, and then she fell for Fernstar...and now this.Silverstar 21:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar gave Shadowsong a loving glance before joining Swampgator and Runningstar. He closed his eyes tightly. Cardinalpaw had come to his den a little while ago. He had a dream, a warning. ShadeClan would fall, due to twolegs. Fernstar hadn't believed it at first, but it was all too clear to ignore now. His Clan was nothing more then skin and bone. They had lost half their territory, even had to move camp... he never even told Viperclaw, Cardinalpaw, Shadowsong, ''what he was about to do. ---- Pebblestar arrived with CaveClan, bringing with her Shimmerheart, Anglertooth, Creekdew, Bramblefire, and Ripplestrike. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 22:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar's belly rumbled with hunger. ---- Bramblefire shot a glance at Ripplestrike as they entered the clearing. --look me in the eye 22:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar greeted the other leaders. She noticed Hiddenstar wasn't there, she hoped he was alright. She curled her tail around her paws as she waited along with the other for DawnClan to arrive. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar dragged herself into the Gathering area, her kits clinging to her pelt and complaining, while Risingsun shuffled along with the mysterious Starclan kittens underneath him. The DawnClan cats were in terrible shape...they were hungry, and their coats were covered in ash, and they smelled of smoke and blood. DawnClan...DawnClan was a Clan no more.'Silverstar' 23:24, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nearly choked with surprise when he saw DawnClan. "What happened?" Pebblestar asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar glared down at her kits as the flopped off of her and into the grass, coughing. Her gaze was specifically harsh towards Fogkit, who was basically the cuase of the Clan's desmise. "Our home was burned to the ground, and overrun by twolegs." She gazed up at Pebblestar. "You're territory is vast, it could hold us. We need somewhere to stay, to recover, so we can return to being DawnClan."'Silverstar' 23:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar's neck fur bristled. "I understand your Clan is in need of shelter, I would say yes, but CaveClan has too many cats at the moment, we need all the land we can get," ---- Fernstar blinked and crouched. Well, this gathering wasn't going to go well at all. He was going to annouce that ShadeClan could no longer stay in their territory, but Rosestar didn't look like she was going to stop just yet. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar's hackles raised, anger flashing in her eyes. "And you'd let a fellow feline die? Just because you think you have too many cats?! There has always been five Clans!" She unsheathed her claws, attempting to threaten the leader into accepting her cats. Risingsun backed away nervously, the kits hiding underneath their medicine cat.'Silverstar' 23:36, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm thinking of my own Clan, Rosestar, I would let one Clan die to keep my own," Pebblestar meowed sternly. She hated to say it, but it was true. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) "Then if I kill you, we get to stay in your territory for as long as we please!" Rosestar roared, ignoring the fact that the moon was slowly hiding behind clouds. The leader stalked foward, letting out a hateful hiss. Risingsun blinked in terror, and refused to fight. He was a Medicine Cat, not a warrior, and he was also no fool. Pumpkinfrost had an itching for fight, but instead, she hid within the crowd, searching for her RockClan family.'Silverstar' 23:44, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw hid behind Whiskerclaw, whimpering in fear. Whiskerclaw glared at both leaders for upsetting his apprentice. ---- Pebblestar's hackles rose, and her tails fluffed out to twice it's size. She let out a deep growl and faced Rosestar with an unflinching green gaze. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:48, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow's fur bristled, making some ash fall to the ground at the same time. ---- Birdsoar gasped. ---- Willowspirit looked up, feeling worried. ''Please don't let there be a fight at the Gathering... ---- Bramblefire's tail twitched. --look me in the eye 23:51, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar leaped up at Pebblestar, her claws unsheathed, raking them down the molly's pelt. "Then I'll swing first, if you're too much of a coward to do so!"Silverstar 23:52, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar hissed in anger and pain and swiped Rosestar's muzzle. ---- Nightpaw's eyes widen with excitement. Fight! Fight! Fight!. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:54, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost gazed around in terror. Where were her brothers? Her father? And then she gazed up to find her father sitting up with the other leaders. Oh, great, my father is RockClan's leader now...---- Swampgator yowled in surprise, leaping away from the dueling she-cats.---- Rosestar snarled as blood leaked onto her muzzle, so she shut her eyes to avoid getting her very own hot blood into her eyes. Blindly, she struck out at Pebblestar, her ears flattened against her skull.Silverstar 23:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar shrieked as Rosestar's claws ranked down her shoulder and blood sprayed out of the wound. She closed her eyes and reopened them a heart-beat later. She gathered her strength and sprang on Rosestar, digging her teeth into the she-cats neck. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 23:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The squeal of pain that Rosestar let out was short, for her breathing was cut off as her neck was broken. Before her cry had been cut off, she gave the other leader a powerful kick to the ribs, hopefully breaking a few. But Rosestar was done: she was dead. And so was DawnClan...---- Fogkit and Gustykit let out a cry of terror. Fogkit, being the brave one, cried out at his mother's body. "Momma, momma, get up! Keep fighting mom, I don't want to die!"Silverstar 00:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit stared in horror and shock at her mother. She was frozen to the ground with her mouth hanging open slightly. ---- Pebblestar staggered backwords into what felt like other cats. The pain in her ribs was the worse pain she could remember feeling. Dizziness built up and she got a spliting head-ache. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, panting. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit was shaking. That did not just happen. ---- Frozenwind was rooted to the spot in shock. ---- No, no, my leader's dead! Bouldersnow was panicking. --look me in the eye 00:07, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun's eyes grew round. "What...what have you done...? We have no home, and now, we have no leader."---- Fogkit gazed up at his Medicine Cat in shock. "N-No, you couldn't mean...my mom's right there, she's still here, we're still ok!!"Silverstar 00:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was angry, this is exactly why he hated the Clans.....so greedy they wouldn't save their friends from starving to death? He knew how bad it was, without anything to eat, no prey.....no home....and yet, the other Clans.... "Quit it!" he yowled, it was stuped, but he wasn't going to see other cats hut if he could help it. "This is why I hated the Clans!" he glared at Pebblestar. "How can e so greedy, you are letting them starve to death because you have to many cats! You are so selfish, they are dying, dying and you won't help you are just....just...." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar ignored Pepperpaw's yowling. "I didn't mean to..." she murmured horror starting to push her pain aside. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:14, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit, her eyes bleary with pain, glared at the Caveclan leader. "Y-You murderer! You killed my momma, my friends, my family...m-me!"Silverstar 00:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar closed her eyes. She wanted to block out the kits cries. It was CaveClan, my friends, my family, or DawnClan. I was doing what anyone would do. ''She kept repeating in her head. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:17, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw hissed. ----Runningstar didn't really think this would end well. "Autumnpaw, get backup. Now, bring Thunderstrike and Wolfyowl" ----- Autumnpaw returned a few minutes later.-[[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost, ignoring the fact that her clan had basically been destroyed, narrowed her eyes up at Runningstar. "....dad...?"Silverstar 00:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Pumpkinfrost?" he said, he hadn't seen her in such a long time.....he jumped down to see her.------Thunderstrike padded close to Pepperpaw. "Have you been kicked out yet? Surprised no one has kicked you out...." Pepperpaw hissed under his breath, -----trying to stay calm. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar looked around, unsure of what to do. ---- Cardinalpaw checked Pebblestar's wounds. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Surprised you were allowed to join; your sister isn't happy about it....I don't think you mom is......she wouldn't have left you, if she cared about you." Thunderstrike mewed.------Pepperpaw hissed, loudly. "SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE IT JUST HAPPENED! IF TWOLEGS HADN'T TAKEN HER SHE WOULD HAVE STAYED! AND DON'T YOU SPEAK OF HER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Pepperpaw was screaming, how dare Thunderstrike do that. ----- Peregrineheart hearing only Pepperpaw screaming, gave him a stern look. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost waved her tail. "I....What have I missed, with the family?"---- Shadowsong looked up at Fernstar in worry, her tail held low.---- Fogkit and Gustykit continued to cry, and before long, the StarClan kits did as well. Risingsun flattened his ears, his head ringing with the cries of kittens and his fellow Dawnclan cats.Silverstar 00:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw flattened his ears. "So what do we do now?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Creekdew and Oilpelt are in CaveClan and....Stoatscar is.....is...." Runningstar didn't want to continue. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost's waving tail slowly fell as she realized what her father meant. As she spoke, her voice cracked slightly, "o-oh...I understand..."---- Risingsun cleared his throat, attempting to catch the attention of the cats at the gathering. "Ahem, um, sorry to interrupt everything, but...we need a home. Even if it's more than one home. We're still cats, and some of us, just kits."Silverstar 01:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded, "Right before she died, she told me to tell you--and your brothers--that she loves you." then he glaned at Risingsun. "We can take a few cats in RockClan, not a whole Clan's worth, but some." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar waited a moment, then spoke. "ShadeClan does... as well... our territory has been taken over by twolegs, we can't survive there any longer..." he meowed quietly. He felt bad, DawnClan had just been through so much, and now this, two Clans were homeless. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost bowed her head. "...she was a good mom..."---- Risingsun glanced at his fellow DawnClan cats, and then the kits at his paws. Wherever he went, the StarClan kits would go. "...I need to go to a Clan where I can work with Medicine...I cannot live if I'm not a Medicine cat."----Shadowsong gazed up at Fernstar in shock.Silverstar 01:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Viperclaw opened his mouth in shock. ---- Fernstar kept his head low, he couldn't look at his Clan, or Shadowsong. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. The he glanced at Risingsun. "You can join RockClan, we needed someone to comeplate Autumnpaw's training after Vinefur's death." he said. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:21, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun looked at the four kits at his paws, the oddest one hiding behind his paws. Would she be accepted? "I'd be honored, and if you don't mind, I'll be taking these four with me."Silverstar 01:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "Alright," he said. "What about you, Pumpkinfrost? You are in DawnClan, right? Would you like to come to RockClan?" ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' "I'll - I'll go to StormClan," Bouldersnow mewed from among the DawnClan cats. ---- Birdsoar's mouth opened in horror. No! --look me in the eye 01:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw glared at Thunderstrike, and stormed off. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost nodded. "I've been dying to come home."----Fogkit and Gustykit looked at each other, still mournful.----Swampgator shrugged. "We'll take anyone who wishes to join."Silverstar 01:40, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "It will be great to have you back," he mewed. "We can take some others as well." he mewed to the cats. ----- Pinefrost walked over to her father, she had to come back to her old Clan, to Wolfstar's Clan, at last. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:42, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow dipped his head to Swampgator. "Thank you, Swampgator, I appreciate it," he mewed respectfully to the StormClan deputy. --look me in the eye 01:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "I will....join...." she muttered, feeling sightly reluctent to do so. Runningstar nodded to her, out his four kits with Ioheart, it was Pinefrost that looked most like the lunatic, but it wasn't Pinefrost's fault, and so therefore, he loved her all the same. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' Birdsoar was now pondering what Clan she would join, but it was hard amidst all the shock. ---- Frozenwind flicked an ear as he heard Pumpkinfrost say that she was coming back to RockClan. Isn't she my father's sister? --look me in the eye 01:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was pleased with StormClan, and his own Clan RockClan, for being more welcoming then CaveClan. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC) It took a while for the she-cat to decide, but Birdsoar eventually announced that she would be joining StormClan. ---- More Clanmates, Willowspirit thought to herself. Sure, it wasn't a bad thing... she just wasn't the social butterfly type of cat. --look me in the eye 01:59, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "If no other cats will need to come to RockClan," Runningstar said, "The we will be going home." Voices had started to come to his own head, and he tended to lash out when they did, so he wanted to far away as soon as possible. 02:01, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar shifted a little and looked to Shadowsong. "You pick which Clan, I'll go with you," --- Cardinalpaw looked around mournfully. Every Clan already had a Medicine cat - what was he supposed to do now? he didn't think he could be a warrior... ---- Viperclaw curled his tail around his paws thoughtfully. Deputy of a Clan one moment, homeless the next. "I'll join RockClan if you'll take me," he mewed. --- Whiskerclaw looked down at Hazelpaw. "You pick," he murmured. Hazelpaw glanced from one Clan to another then looked back to Whiskerclaw. "I want to be in my parents Clan," he mewed quietly. Whiskerclaw nodded and joined Viperclaw. ---- Whitetoe looked waryily at the StormClan cats. "May I join?" she asked quietly. Hickorywing, her brother, sat beside her. He hadn't eaten in nearly a moon, giving all of his prey to the other cats. He was now ill. He gave her a tired nod to tell her he was coming. --- Winterfall blinked and joined Whitetoe and Hickorywing. ---- Almondkit sat with her siblings. ---- Dewfur decided to go back to RockClan. ---- Tanglelight stood close by Shadowsong and Fernstar. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 02:59, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded to Vierpawclaw, Whiskerclaw, Hazelpaw, and Dewfur. "Come on," he said, "Let's go back to RockClan." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong shifted her paws. "Caveclan sounds like it'd be a good place...f-for the kits...Who you're the father of."---- Risingsun shuffled the for kits along, while Gustykit and Fogkit gazed around in confusion.---- Frostkit, now Frostpaw, agreed to join RockClan...her adopted mother told her that was her real home clan, her mother had dropped her off in ShadeClan, slowly dying shortly after the death of her mate.Silverstar 04:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw was starting to wonder if RockClan was ever going back. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 04:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow nodded at Whitetoe and Hickorywing, happy that some of his Clanmates were going to join him. ---- Birdsoar shuffled her paws awkwardly. ---- Frozenwind got to his paws and shook out his fur. He knew that Runningstar wanted to head off... so he might as well get ready to leave. This Gathering has been very traumatic, geez... --look me in the eye 07:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar blinked at Shadowsong. This was great news; they were going to have kits! but at the same time, he couldn't feel very happy. His kits weren't going to grow up in their true Clan, and would probably be treated as outcasts in CaveClan. He smiled and nodded. ---- Tanglelight felt happier knowing she was going to have half siblings. "I'll come along too," ---- Pebblestar stiffly rose to her paws, hunched by the pain in her ribs. "CaveClan can take a few cats," she weezed. ---- Cardinalpaw looked sadly at the three Clans. The only Clan he belonged to was ShadeClan. He pulled away from all the cats and curled up in a clump of thick grass. I don't belong anywhere now. ''---- Almondkit glanced at her siblings. "What should we do now?" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar started to head back with the rest of RockClan. [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) (Cloudkit and co. Are going to RC, Fogkit and Gustykit are going to get lost and probably grow up as feral children) Frostpaw narrowed her eyes at this Hazelpaw cat...why did he seen faintly....familiar?Silverstar 14:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Echopaw flexed her claws over the smooth soil. Her first Gathering, and the Clans were trading cats? ----- Frecklefur narrowed her eyes as she saw Nightpaw glance over at a pretty CaveClan cat. (i hope i'm not too late to the gathering lmao) ~Ging Bramblefire, after watching RockClan leave, shot a glance at Pebblestar. Great StarClan, she doesn't look good... --look me in the eye 20:01, April 17, 2016 (UTC)\ (i think we might have a bit of time left) "Hi, I'm Nightpaw!" Nightpaw mewed to the she-cat. She's really pretty! ---- Hazelpaw looked around, alert. He felt someone watching him. He then saw Frostpaw. Did he know her? Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 20:39, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Gathering 8/15/16 (Let's just do that rather than make a ton of archives?) Hiddenstar led StormClan into the Gathering place, silent as a hunter, his head bowed. He would not mention the k coyotes, however, for that would make his clan seem weak. And StormClan was everything but weak!!---- Frostfire bounced after her Clan, humming to herself happily. She liked her new warrior name.Silverstar 20:26, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing carefully followed Hiddenstar, keeping his head low. Hopefully RockClan wouldn't mention him and Winterfall's visit. Darkfrost padded a little ways away. ~Patchfeather~ 20:33, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart followed behind Bramblestar her head bowed down. She wanted to get away from Tinycloud and her insulent mate. The calico molly watched as Frostfire followed behind her leader. Carpheart sighed as she brushed past several other clan cats sighing. — ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm was being careless per usual, climbing over crowds of cats while they squealed in complaint, trying to find his former Clanmates.---- Risingsun seated himself by the other Medicine Cats, eventually falling over once Foggysky ran face-first into him.---- Frostfire's rear wiggled in excitement, as if she was some little dog. Ooooh, all the smells (even if gross)! If only her brother could've been there with her...----Rainpaw, Smokepaw, and Sunpaw were extremely cautious. Not for themselves, but for their sister. They walked in an odd group, hiding albino Cloudpaw inbetween them.Silverstar 21:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Once the flood of cats began to die down and they settled into little chattery groups, Morningwing slid out from under the bush. He scented the air, trying to pick out scents of cats he knew. ~Patchfeather~ 21:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "G-Guys...I'm scared." Cloudpaw squeaked to her littermates, only to have Rainpaw gently press against her side. "Don't worry Cloudpaw, if anyone tries to mess with you...they'll regret it."Silverstar 21:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Leading her Clan to the Gathering place, Bramblestar flicked her tail as they arrived. When her Clanmates had started to scatter off, the dark tabby cat leapt onto the place where the leaders talk and share news. ---- Ripplestrike followed Bramblestar and the rest of the CaveClan cats. --look me in the eye 04:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart sighed as she followed Bramblestar before separating to talk with the other clan cats. She looked around before finally settling that there was probably nobody who wanted to talk to her. Head hung, Carpheart made her way to a small solitaire area and sat down observing the other cats. Meanwhile, Shadowclaw had accompanied Bramblestar and hadn't really spoken to her much but oh well. Shadowclaw made his way to the RockClan cats where he ran into Chervilpaw. One of the current apprentices. She was to be made warrior soon. (Ooh could she be made warrior at this gathering? With whoever is to be made warrior with her I think its Owlpaw.) Chervilpaw beams up at the dark warrior. "Oh hello," she greeted Owloaw beside her nodding his head. — ~Patchfeather~ 04:48, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart flattened her ears seeing Tanglelight so she quickly ducked out of the way only to bump into Firepoppy. "Sorry," she muttered feeling completely embarrassed. Carpheart knew this cat would retaliate in a rude way and braces for it. — ~Patchfeather~ 04:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart was surprised she hadn't yelled and nodded before slinking away to hide from any talkative cats. She wasn't in the mood and would probably be experiencing a panic attack later tonight. The calico tabby felt eyes on her and ignored them as she found yet another solitaire place and sighed in comfort. Shadowclaw greeted himself and Chervilpaw and Owlpaw the same. "What's your clan?" He questioned. "RockClan," they answered in unison. Shadowclaw raised a brow at the white molly. She smiled and felt her eyes light up. There was something about that smile that warmed his heart. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 05:52, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm sat down with a tired yawn.---- Cloudpaw nodded to her sister, even though she was still very nervous. Nobody had seen a cat like her before!Silverstar 11:16, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Shadowclaw and Carpheart met back up talking lightly. The two of course knew each other and were curious as to when Bramblestar would announce deputy. Carpheart glanced over at Firepoppy, she was really pretty and it had surprised the molly that she hadn't gotten mad. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Sunpaw followed his littermates, unusually....distant, not his loud and proud self. Where was his mentor, Waterdrop? Dazed, he slammed into the side a random cat, Cloudpaw cringing as she saw this.Silverstar 12:12, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing picked a scent out of all the others. It was the RockClan cat, Frostfire. He made his way over to her. "Hello, Frostpaw," he greeted her. ---- Firepoppy found herself talking with Hollymask. "So... have you heard anything of a warrior, Hickorywing?" Hollymask brought up after awhile. Firepoppy had heard that the warrior had died, passed to her from the last Gathering. "Hickorywing died." Firepoppy felt surprised as Hollymask's face suddenly filled with greif and her eyes watered. "Are you alright?" she asked. Hollymask nodded and padded away, snuffling. Well that was weird. ~Patchfeather~ 13:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart watched Firepoppy for a minute before sighing. She stood ready to go back to camp already. The calico tabby headed towards the more quiet side of the island where nobody was. Maybe she could finally escape from Tinycloud. — ~Patchfeather~ 14:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC) (Let the attraction begin) Carpheart thought of how Firepoppy didn't snap. She'd somehow thought she would because Firepoppy was in CaveClan. Her brother and parents had died not long ago. Carpheart felt for the molly, but there was some weird attraction there now. — ~Patchfeather~ 14:28, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart's eyes widened and she stood up unsure. The dilute calico tabby made her way slowly to her clanmate. Painfully all she could think about was her love for Tinycloud. The pain was nearly unbearable when she was with her mate and now she was expecting. The warrior sat about a foot away from Firepoppy sure not to make contact wouldn't want to fall for another calnmate that surely wouldn't love her. — ~Patchfeather~ 14:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart raised an eyebrow before speaking. "All apart of the package," she replied casting her gaze towards Shadowclaw. He was talking with a RockClan apprentice. The dilute warrior dipped her head thoughtfully. She jumped when a tail brushed her paw slowly tucking ger paw underneath her body. — ~Patchfeather~ 15:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse